


Uncomplicated Truth

by bcbdrums



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Help, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, Romance, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums
Summary: "Why didn't you let me hug you?"He blinked in confusion. "What?""On the Lorwardian ship. When I came to find you. You turned away."





	Uncomplicated Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What's that? Another post-Graduation "how they got together" fic? Because we surely don't need anymore of those...
> 
> Actually I wrote this in my sleep the other night. Literally I'd fall asleep, jerk awake and type half a line, doze off again, jerk awake... So this fic is what my sleep-brain thinks these two are like. Hope you enjoy.

He was pacing back and forth in her bedroom in their shared penthouse suite. He wore a formal dark blue tailored suit, gray shirt, black satin tie, and his medal from saving the world was around his neck. He was frowning nervously and biting his lip as his eyes darted between the magazine he was reading, and Shego.

Shego sat on the king-size bed brushing her voluminous hair. She was dressed in a slinky black floor-length dress with a fairly low ballerina neckline and a slit up past her knee. Long green satin gloves that would complete the ensemble were currently laid on the bed behind her.

Drakken had been pacing outside her door impatiently, so she finally let him in, thinking he'd be less annoying inside if he could see that she was almost ready to go. She'd been right at first, but minutes after picking up a magazine he'd resumed his pacing. Something was clearly up.

"All right Dr. D. Either cut it out, or spill."

He stopped and gave her a nervous glance. "What do you mean?"

"What did you read that's bothering you?" she encouraged with a sigh. She flipped her hair over her other shoulder and continued to brush out the thick waves.

Drakken turned and held up the magazine. Was that sweat on his brow?

"It's just...this article," he began weakly. She looked up and saw the cover photo was of the two of them, onstage at the UN and wrapped in Drakken's vines. "It's...making horrible jokes. Like, 'romance blooming' and 'love blossoming' and things like that."

He plopped down at the far end of the bed, still reading the article inside.

"Yeah, the media does that," she said, turning away from him. Her tone was flat, but she found her face growing hot and her stomach a bit queasy. It had been happening on and off ever since Warmonga called her Drakken's 'battle mate.' And truthfully, the incident on stage hadn't helped.

"As if we would ever be together like that!" he scoffed, throwing the magazine down behind him and pressing his hands into the bedspread.

Shego's ears perked up, and she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Right..." she agreed, oddly hoping that he would continue.

"It's absurd!"

Shego had finished with her hair and set the brush down next to the gloves, folding her hands in her lap. Suddenly the ball—where she fully intended to relieve the rich of some of their wealth—was less appealing.

She felt Drakken's eyes on her. He was probably wondering why she wasn't saying something sarcastic, or just dropping the subject and hurrying him out the door now she was ready. But for some reason...she couldn't.

She was afraid she knew why, too.

"Yeah..." she finally said, rubbing one of her bare arms.

She couldn't like him like that. She couldn't!

"Shego? Can we...go now?"

He knew something was up, or he wouldn't sound so unsure. She wasn't sure what was up herself. But she found her body moving without her mind's permission, turning back toward him, scooting down the bed and leaning toward him with single-minded purpose.

Her eyes were half-closed and her lips puckered as she leaned in. But she froze when she heard him gasp and he drew back in wide-eyed fear.

A lump rose in her throat and her face grew hot. Why had he...? Why had _she_...!? And now, she was the one being rejected. She was never in that place.

The embarrassment began turning to anger, and she stood to her feet and balled her fists at her sides as she towered over him.

"Get out!" she shouted, pointing at the door.

Drakken was still frozen, barely flinching under her fury. It made her even more mad.

_"I said get out!"_

He snapped out of it and scrambled to his feet and out the door.

Shego sank down on the bed again, staring ahead at nothing while her fingers dug into the bedclothes. _Why_ had she tried to kiss him? Why did he pull away, after the fuss he was making about that article and the way it seemed to embarrass him?

Suddenly she remembered the Lorwardian ship, the way he had smiled in joyous relief and reached out for her...only to stop and grumble in annoyance, even when she had reached a little farther to encourage him. That was the first moment she'd felt the butterflies in her stomach.

He had always treated her with great familiarity as an employee. Maybe...it was her imagination that something was changing. Or maybe it was only changing for her.

She clenched her jaw and fought against the sudden sting of tears that accompanied her revelation.

"Shego?"

She turned with a scowl to see Drakken peeking hesitantly around the door frame.

"Were you...trying to kiss me?" he asked quietly.

"The man really is a genius," she said, turning her back to him and crossing her arms.

She heard him creep forward and imagined the nervous fidgeting he must be doing.

"Why...?"

"I'm not spelling it out for you."

She felt his presence a few feet behind her. She was still mad. At him, at herself, and at the world for forcing this mess on them.

"Is...something wrong with you?"

Her eyes widened and she turned on him with glowing hands. He jumped back a step and threw up his arms defensively.

"I mean—! You didn't...somehow get another moodulator attached to you, or...or..."

She sighed heavily and rested her forehead against one fist.

"No, Doc. It really was just me...trying to kiss you."

Saying the words made the butterflies worse, but somehow she felt a little better for it. At least it was out there between them now, and not simply tabloid gossip. Even if she didn't entirely know what 'it' was.

He sat down, not quite at the end of the bed but with a significant space between them. Nearly a minute passed in silence and she finally looked over at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"So you...actually...like me. Like that?"

She rolled her eyes and looked down at her lap again. "Seems that way."

Another minute passed. When she looked at him he looked the same as before: nervous, uncertain, and twiddling his thumbs. Doubtful?

Whatever he was, it wasn't what she'd expected.

She felt the sting of tears again, but took a deep breath and willed them away. She knew she'd been humiliated worse than this, many times actually, but she couldn't think of anything in that moment.

"So...I'll send couriers to each lair for my stuff," she said, standing up and starting to take off the expensive Tiffany jewelry that had been loaned to her for the evening.

"What?"

"I'll make sure they don't touch anything, since you won't be there. Since you're a big hero now," she continued blandly, replacing the diamond pieces in their respective cases atop the dresser.

Drakken stood up and truly approached her for the first time, standing right in front of her.

"I don't understand," he said quickly, his voice taut.

She forced herself to meet his eyes.

"I won't hold you to my contract, now that it's awkward. I'll just...work for the Seniors, or something..." she said, realizing she had nowhere else to go. She really had gone all-in with Drakken years ago.

"You're...you're leaving?" he gasped.

Shego rolled her eyes, but there was no feeling in the action. "It's fine..." She couldn't bring herself to say his name. "I mean, if you were crushing on me and I didn't like you back, I'd definitely want out. I get it."

She moved around him and toward the bathroom. She didn't want to wear the expensive dress while packing her personal belongings. Suddenly, his hand was on her arm and spinning her around until they were almost nose to nose.

"Don't! D-...don't go!"

She stared into his panic-stricken eyes and took a deep breath. "Even if you're able to ignore it, I can't pretend forever. So...just...let me pack, it'll be easier if we do this quickly."

His hands were still firm on her biceps and his shoulders were starting to heave. "No, p-please Shego!"

"Look, Dr. D.—"

She was interrupted by the sudden, soft pressure of his lips against hers. Blood rushed to her face as her extremities tingled, and she answered him in kind. It was only seconds before he pulled away, their noses brushing as he did so, and she stared at him in incredulity.

"I'm...sorry," he said, keeping his hands on her arms but taking a step back. "It's...been a long time since I've kissed anyone, and I don't...really remember how. Not that I really knew how to begin with, or...ever had much chance to practice."

"Drakken."

He stopped his embarrassed rambling and looked at her. She was looking at him in a mix of disbelief and desperation. If he really did feel the same way... But what if he didn't, and was just trying to keep her in his employ?

"Why didn't you let me hug you?"

He blinked in confusion. "What?"

"On the Lorwardian ship. When I came to find you. You turned away."

She watched him process the memory from only a few days prior until the light bulb came on. Color crept into his cheeks.

"Ah, I...I... I didn't want you to blast me."

Shego felt like smacking herself in the forehead. Of course...

"And I didn't...want Possible to see me being soft. She had just saved me from the alien brig after all..."

Shego took a deep breath and found herself shaking when she released it. Was it really that simple? He was so...irritating!

"So let's...be clear," she said, raising her hands to his shoulders and lightly digging her fingernails into the expensive fabric of his suit coat. "You...you like me. As...more than your sidekick?"

His cheeks colored more deeply, and meekly he nodded.

Shego stepped closer to him and his arms fell around her naturally. His brow rose in surprise, but oh!—it felt so good. She looped her arms around his neck and lightly pressed smiling lips against his.

"Then show me," she said insistently, gently nuzzling her lips to his and making their noses brush again.

This time she waited until he responded, his lips mirroring her action, and she began guiding him through the sensual touch. She didn't realize until several seconds later that his fingertips were pressing against her back and her fingers were weaving into his hair.

She must be losing her mind.

After she pulled away for air she started pulling him the few feet toward her bed. He moved with her in confusion all the way through sitting down. Then she let go of him and parted her dress at the split and tugged it up above her knees so she could start pulling off her tall boots.

Drakken was watching her with curiosity and confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Taking my boots off," she said as she tugged one down.

"Why?

A tiny smirk raised one corner of her mouth. "So it will be easier to get my dress off."

He looked even more confused. "Why are you changing?"

Her boots on the floor, she turned back to him with a sultry smile. "I'm not."

Several seconds passed until her meaning finally struck, and again he backed away in a panic waving his hands defensively.

"Oh-oh-oh, well, but...Shego. Ah, I don't...I mean, shouldn't we... Um."

She was having fun now, partly from the relief and partly from the elation of what could be. So maintaining her seductive expression she slowly lay back on the bed and draped her arms languidly over her head in a very vulnerable position, offering herself to him. She realized she was only partly teasing.

His chest was heaving and he looked decidedly uncomfortable. But his eyes were definitely roaming.

"Shego. This is...um." Suddenly he began to frown. "Is this...what you do?"

She dropped the 'come hither' expression. "What?"

"When you go away to your...Grecian spa, and get the 'magic touch' from that golden masseuse what's-his-face?"

Shego sat up and frowned as her face flushed. "No!"

Her hands glowed with her dangerous green aura and she raised them both, but for once he didn't back down.

"Why would you—!? I'm not some kind of... I just like massages, that's _all!_"

"Because...this is moving awfully fast, by most standards," he said, gesturing meaningfully at the bed as he angled his body away from her in defiance.

Shego let her glow fade and dropped her hands to her lap. "You're probably the only straight man on the planet who would turn down an offer like that."

"Well...I..." he tugged at his sweat-dampened collar, "you're more...special than that."

"Huh?"

"You're not...a one-night stand," he said shyly.

Shego was speechless. Warmth filled her chest as his words replayed in her mind.

Drakken's face was still flushed and he was watching her nervously, waiting for a response. Despite his anxious expression, it was more confidence and resolve than he usually displayed.

"Okay. How about this," she said, scooting toward him again. "We go down to the ball and..." She stopped and glanced away. This was all really happening. She wasn't just all-in on his world-domination schemes, now she was going all-in on a...relationship? Was that what was happening now?

"And what?"

She turned back and kissed him deeply, catching him by surprise. In moments he was putty in her hands, and she used the opportunity to give him even more of a kissing lesson. Her tongue teased his with gentle flicks, and it wasn't long before he responded in kind. At least he was a fast learner.

"And then..." she said softly after they pulled apart, "you get to decide how fast this is going to go." It wasn't in her nature to give up control of anything. But he had thrilled her by suggesting that she was worth more than just what her body could give him, and she wondered what it might be like to try out something long-term. It would be her first time doing so, and she didn't know quite how to manage it.

"I...okay," he said.

He still looked anxious.

"But...?" she read his expression.

"But what if...I decide that I don't want to move so fast?"

She was confused. "I just told you, you get to decide."

He was back to twiddling his thumbs and looking uncertain. A foot of space separated them on the bed now.

She sighed. "What now?"

"Usually...if you don't agree with my decisions, you do what you want anyway."

Her brow rose. He was right, her patience with some of his ideas—most of his ideas—was very thin. So of course he would assume the same from her in this new...situation, she had thrust them into.

She looked down, humbled. "I won't."

She felt him move closer to her and looked up again as his weight next to her made the bed sag slightly, his thigh brushing against hers. His arms hovered in the space around her as he looked at her uncertainly. He appeared to be choosing his words carefully, and as that was something he never did she extended her patience.

His face colored again as he licked his lips and cautiously opened his mouth. "Do you like moving that fast, in a...relationship?"

She felt warmth build in her chest again as she realized, he was genuinely considering what she wanted. He wasn't thinking of her body, or his own desires, but of her. He deserved a real answer.

"I don't have relationships...Dr. D.," she said, her nickname for him sounding unusual spoken so seriously. "Men only want..."

She didn't need to finish the sentence. By the look in his eyes, he understood both what was meant on the surface and deep beneath. No one wanted her for her. But she craved a human touch and could easily get it. She'd never been with a man intellectually or emotionally. There just wasn't anyone out there for green-skinned high-maintenance super villainesses.

Except maybe...

Drakken's face was a changing wash of emotion. Anger toward those he imagined had hurt her, sadness for the loneliness he understood she sometimes felt, and nervousness about what she may want from him.

"You haven't actually said if you like me," she said, interrupting his internal monologue.

He didn't miss a beat. "Of course I do."

Her heart pounded. "So... No moodulator, no manipulation for one of your plans, you just...like me?"

His arms that had been hovering for so long now cautiously moved around her, slowly but surely tightening. The feelings that rose within her were relief, and joy. Her arms circled around him and she set her chin on his shoulder, leaning her cheek into his. He breathed in deep the citrus and apple scent of her hair.

"I like you, Shego. I...can't believe you like me."

She boldly draped one leg over his lap so she could move closer in the embrace. The fingers of one hand played with his ponytail as she stared at their lavish surroundings. How had everything changed so quickly?

"I can't believe it either. But I...I like you."

Time slipped away as they relaxed into each other's presence, at peace with simply being and not needing anything else. But gradually Shego felt the uncomfortable press of his medal against her bare chest and moved one hand between them to shift the object to a less intrusive position.

He pulled back slightly upon feeling her action. "I think...we're past 'fashionably late,'" he said, coming back to reality.

She thought about suggesting that they show up 'unable to ignore-late', and perhaps with wrinkled clothing and messed up hair to offer a juicy tale to the tabloids. But, she was also curious about his much more mature and realistic idea that they didn't need to jump into bed at the first sign of mutual attraction. What was it like, to be in a real relationship? And to be with someone for more than physical attraction?

"Yeah," she answered, letting her arms slowly fall from around him. "I can be ready in five minutes."

His nose wrinkled. "Doubtful."

"Oh, yeah? Well start the timer, Doc."

As she hurried to reclaim her boots and jewelry she thought about how they had gone from intimacy right back to their usual mildly antagonistic way of being together. What did it mean? That there was actually something to this mutual 'like' they had admitted? Or that there wasn't?

"Don't forget your lipstick," he told her with a smirk.

With a glance she saw that his lips were slightly stained. "Speak for yourself."

His grin broadened. "Mm, no. I think I'll leave the evidence."

"Have you lost it?" she asked, finally pulling on her green opera gloves.

He stood up and straightened his attire, setting his medal back in the center of his chest. "I want to see what sort of lame horticultural jokes the tabloids come up with next."

He offered her his arm and she took it, shaking her head. "Dork."

He grinned at her, revealing a smudge of her black lipstick on his otherwise perfectly white teeth, and she stifled a snort. "Straight up."


End file.
